The Rebel Risers
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: A collection of one-shot Galeniss drabbles. Set at various times throughout the series.
1. Part one: My girl

**OK so this is turning into a series of one-shot drabbles. I have changed this chapter a bit. Hopefully it's better. There should be about four one-shots. Galeniss throughout.**

 **She had just about calmed down. The shaking had just about stopped. He was going to be OK. Scarred, but alive. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was her life, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. No one believed her lies any more, not even the boy with the bread.**

 _ **Part One: His girl.**_

 _Katniss POV_

Breathe, Katniss! In and out. It's simple. You have been doing it from birth. I kept on admonishing myself as I raced towards the screams. His screams. It started when the first cry rang out. I knew immediately who I'd was. I tried to talk myself into thinking I was wrong; wishful thinking. My heart stopped altogether when I seen his mangled body slumped against the whipping post.

Those damn peacekeepers that had moved into town were tearing up the place. Setting fires, tearing homes apart. Gale had obviously done something they didn't like, and now they were brutally punishing him for it.

I knew why though. Snow. He was punishing me for making sure both Peeta and I survived the games. Now Gale was paying for my actions. I was going to enjoy killing Snow in the end.

I tried to get them to stop, and received a slash to my face as punishment. Eventually Haymitch managed to convince the new head peacekeeper to release him, and with he help of his work mates, we immediately headed for home.

My mom's shock lasted mere moments as her 'nurse' training kicked in. She and my sister worked tirelessly to mend him. Dosing him with morphling they cleaned his back and then dressed his wounds with a snow blanket.

I sat by his side the entire time. Stroking his soft, chestnut brown hair as he slept. His mom visited but with three other children to care for she couldn't stay long. Once Gale was stabilised the others left us alone.

His eyes fluttered and he groaned in pain. I squeezed his hand tighter, and he settled back down. My heart had only now returned to a normal beat, the shaking that had appeared soon after I'd caught sight of him, had now stopped as well.

My whole life had flashed before my eyes in that moment, from the first scream. I truly thought I was about to lose him, and in that moment I realised just how much I loved Gale. He really was my everything, along with Prim. My life without either of them wouldn't be worth living.

My eyes wandered down his peaceful face to his plump kissable lips. A deep rosy pink they contrasted against his olive skin and looked soft and kissable. So much so in fact that I did just that.

Leaning forward I placed a firm kiss on his lips. They were as soft as silk, which contradicted the rest of his rough, calloused skin. I kissed him again, and this time he reciprocated.

"Hi." I whispered as his eyes fluttered open. I could feel the heat of a blush radiating off my face.

"Hey." He smiled despite his pain. He shifted slightly and his face contorted in agony.

"Careful." I soothed stoking his hair again.

"I'm fine." He grimaced.

"Nice try." I smiled.

"I thought you would've already have left by now." He sighed.

I gulped he was referring to our earlier conversation where I begged him to run away with me. He refused of course knowing I was being irrational. Then he kissed me for the first time, and stirred up feelings that I didn't know I had.

I was being irrational of course. Now though, as I looked at him, I wished we had have gone.

"No. Not without you." I said breathing deeply. "I'm going to stay and cause all kinds of trouble with you."

"That's my girl." He smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Your girl."

His smiled widened and I lent in for another kiss, he reciprocated and after a few seconds I pulled away.

"Now get some more sleep. I will be right here when you wake."

"OK." He whispered before allowing himself to succumb to the morphling again.

That's when I heard a scuffle of someone's foot on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Peeta!" I said in surprise. I looked to make sure that Gale was sleeping before walking over to him. "How long have you been been there?"

"A while." He said his voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically. He shrugged.

"You choose him. I get it." He sighed and began walking away.

"No, Peeta – " I began but he interrupted.

"Don't lie" he snapped.

"Peeta, it's not that simple." I sighed. Trying to find another excuse to explain my actions.

"Yeah it is." He stopped and turned back to face me.

"No it's not!" I gave up, deciding to just tell the truth. "I have loved him for a long time. I just haven't had the courage to admit it to myself before."

"We're supposed to be getting married in three days."

"I know."

"Snow's orders."

"I know!"

"He'll kill him if he finds out..."

"I know, Peeta!" I snapped. "But he's the one. I am sure of it!" I yelled. This stopped him in his tracks. He looked at me for a long moment. Shock and heartbreak showed on his face, before being replaced with a stoical mask.

"Okay. We'll work something out. Pretend to grow apart." He sighed.

"You'd do that?" I asked

"I just want you to be happy." He replied truthfully.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. Just then Gale called out for me.

"I'm here. I'm coming now." I called back to him, by the time I turned back round Peeta was gone.

#~#~#~

Of course it was never going to last. My happiness. Snow was seeing to that.

Gale was back up and walking two days after being whipped half to death. I was elated. We agreed to not start a relationship in the midst of an impending war. But every chance we got we stole kisses.

That night as I sat down to an evening with my mom and sister my world shattered. The Quarter Quell was announced and the surviving victors were to be reaped for the games again

I didn't get to the end of the announcement. I ran. So fast that the rest of the world became a blur to me. I reached our spot and began to hyperventilate.

Gale arrived seconds after me and pulled me in to his strong arms. I began to calm down and soon enough everything returned back to normal.

"I – I'm not going to make it back this time." I cried. Trying to breathe deep.

"I know." His voice broke. I looked at him surprised, tears were gently trickling down his face. Gale never cried. I gently wiped away his tears and he caught my hand in his own and brought it to his lips kissing it. The he pulled me towards him and kissed me harder than he ever had before.

"I'm going to try though."

"I know you will" he said desperately.

"I'm coming back to you!" I promised. He said nothing. "Gale?" I asked nervously. He looked pained.

"I can't...we can't. Not ever." He grimaced.

"Gale don't!"

"I have to Catnip! He yelled. "God, it's only been two days. Two damn days since you chose me and look what's happened. You have been given another death sentence because of me!"

"Gale it's not because of you. It's because of me, but I'm not going to be bullied into how I chose to live my life."

"Your choice was taken away from you the moment you saved _him_!" he growled.

"Gale, I'm not going to let you go. I – I love you!" It was the first time I had ever said that to him. He just smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to watch. I'll not be able to hold it together if I did. I'm struggling as it is." He said and kissed me again, desperately. Every ounce of his love for me was poured into this last kiss. He tried to pull away but I grabbed onto him, refusing to let go. But he shrugged free easily. "Goodbye, Catnip. I love you."

He walked away. I stood calling after him but it was no use, my pleas were stolen away by the wind. He was gone. Right then I promised to make Snow pay. Begrudgingly I left our secret little spot and began to prepare for my final vengeance.

 **A.N. Hey hope you all enjoyed this angsty wee story.**


	2. Part two: My rebel

**Gale said goodbye to his love. He told her he couldn't watch her again...he lied. Sequel to my girl**.

 _ **Part 2: My rebel.**_

 _Gale POV._

I told her that I wouldn't watch her, that I couldn't, but that was a lie. When she went into that arena, I watched her as much as I could. I had to.

"Gale, she's on" Prim called breaking me out of my revere. I rushed into their living room and perched myself beside Prim.

It was the third day in and Katniss looked terrible. The heat had literally zapped them all. As the world tuned in they were just putting their plans to fry the other victors into motion.

Something didn't feel right.

However, I continued to watch. My heart hammering faster in my chest the closer they got to that tree.

My gut feeling was right. When Beetee decided to split them up, and told the girls to go to the beach. Peeta of course argued that he should go with them.

"Come on Peeta." I said to myself. Prim gave me the sad look she normally did when we watched this together. Talking to the television seemed to be my new thing. Seconds later he gave up, and let the girls go alone.

"Damn you, Peeta!" I swore. I closed my eyes when he kissed Katniss. My heart was already breaking into shreds, I didn't need to witness their love.

"They're alone now." Prim said softly, and I opened my eyes again. "She doesn't love him, you know." she added.

"Yeah, so you keep saying."

"Because it's true. She's only doing this to survive. She cares for him, and wants to keep him safe, but she loves you."

My reply was cut off when the coil Katniss was carrying was cut. I watched in horror as Johanna smashed the spool into Katniss head. Prim gasped covered her eyes. She buried her head into my shoulder but I kept watching.

I could feel Prim's tears begin to soak my shirt. It zoomed in on Katniss. She was still breathing. "She's still alive." I said to Prim. She nodded but still didn't look up.

Then Katniss moved. She struggled to get up staggering all the way. "She's walking." This time Prim looked.

Katniss struggled up the hill, back to where the others were meant to be. But no one was there. She found a bow and arrow and took aim at Finnick who had come looking for Johanna.

But upon his insistence that he was not the enemy, she took the coil that was wrapped around the tree and began wrapping it around her arrow.

"Katniss no!" I yelled to the screen. Catching on almost immediately to what she was doing.

"What's she going to do?" Prim asked scared. But I couldn't answer her.

 **She raised her bow.**

"Katniss NO!" My pleas were mimicking Finnick's.

 **The thunder began to roll in.**

"No! NO!" I was yelling. At this point her mom came in to the room. She turned to the TV horrified.

 **The thunder clapped louder, roaring through the sky as Katniss took aim.**

"NO!" I cried out.

 **T** **he lightening struck.**

Terror froze me and my heart stopped as I watched Katniss light up as the current hit her, she released the arrow. She was blasted off her feet and in the same second the screen went black.

"No!" I screamed in agony. Prim and her mother began sobbing hard.

I could feel my heart shatter in my chest. My breathing became laboured as huge sobs wrecked my body. I had never felt pain like it, not even when body was tore apart by the whipping.

I was shattered.

#~#~#~#~

Not long after, came the bombing. We tried to rescue as many people as we could, but most perished. The few who remained managed to find solace in the hidden district thirteen.

Once we were settled in the Everdeens' and I were called to the President's office.

"Hello. I'm President Coin. I hope you're all settling in well." She said politely shaking our hands. We nodded our heads. "Well I won't keep you too long. I just wanted to share our good news. We just got word from the rescue hovercraft that went into the arena to get any live victors. And well, we got her. Our Mockingjay is alive."

"What?" I asked. Not daring to believe.

"Katniss Everdeen is alive. And she'll be with is in one hour."

The pure joy and elation that I experienced in that moment was one I doubt I'd ever feel again.

We were ushered to the hospital wing to await her arrival. I practically trembled with anticipation. Prim tried to relax me by gently rubbing my arm but it didn't calm me. I threw her a half smile though for her effort.

A painstaking forty minutes later and Katniss was wheeled into the hospital. My heart began to beat for what felt like the first time in two days. It was painful to see her lying covered in all sorts of wires, but she was breathing and that's all that mattered.

My joy soon turned to annoyance and Peeta walked in behind Katniss. Worriedly watching over her. I made to move but Prim stopped me.

"Not now, Gale." She whispered. I nodded in agreement and relaxed a little.

Haymitch approached us as she was wheeled past and into a side room. "She's starting to wake. Someone needs to be there, but only one is allowed in."

"Gale." Prim and her mother said at the same time.

"You can explain things better too her, and your presence will calm her down quicker." Prim added speaking directly to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Gale it is then. OK handsome, follow me."I rolled my eyes at Haymitchs' little joke but followed him just the same.

I walked into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. They had removed all the wires and she looked more like herself. We were alone so I quickly made my way to her. I lent over her and gently stroked her slightly burnt hair. She moved ever so slightly and I smiled. I gently bent down further and lightly kissed her very swollen lips. She stirred beneath me. I stood up and watched with baited breath as her eyes fluttered then opened. Once she adjusted to the light her eyes landed on me.

"There's my girl." I said letting go of the breath that I was holding in. She smiled.

"There's my rebel." She croaked and immediately began coughing. I helped her up and reached for the cup of water by her bed. She drank it greedily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You shot an electrified arrow at the arena."I said painfully.

"I'm sorry." She said. I nodded.

"That something I am going to be seeing in my nightmares for years. It's a feeling that I never want to feel ever again."

"I'm sorry." she repeated "But I had already lost you, and was facing the possibility of loosing everyone else I cared about as well. I snapped."

"You can never really lose me. I said goodbye because I thought it would be easier. I thought it would help you do the right thing. Rather than fighting to come back to me, I wanted you to focus on fighting for your life."

"But my life isn't worth anything if you're not in it!"

"You should've known that nothing would stop me loving you! You should've known that I hadn't meant what I said."

She huffed heavily and wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You sounded sincere enough to me that night."

"Catnip, I will never leave you. I love you far too much. I thought that by saying goodbye to you Snow would be pleased. He'd think that we were over and would believe that you and Peeta were together."

"I can't make Snow believe that I love Peeta because he knows that deep down I love you irrevocably!"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." I whispered stroking her hair. "I don't want to leave you. I can't live without you, ever."

"I love you too. I don't want to leave you either. That's the problem but I am willing to put up with everything he throws at me to be with you. I am sorry that you had to witness what you did. I really thought I had lost you and my heart was broken. But please, I'm begging you don't let the threat if my life come between us?"

"Of course it won't." I smiled she returned the smile and lent over to give me a kiss. I savoured the moment. After thinking that I was never going to see her again, I was in heaven. "I am perfectly happy keeping this between us until after this war, but I promise to stay with you." She nodded too emotional to speak. She lent her head upon my shoulder. I sighed in content.

"So where are we?" she asked. OK bubble burst.

"Thirteen. " I replied grimly.

"We're not in twelve?"

"There is no twelve, love. They burned it to the ground."

"Prim? " she said panicked.

"I got Prim out, and your mom. My family too." I assured her.

She sat quietly for a few minutes as a myriad of emotions passed through her eyes. Grief. Heartbreak. Disgust. Anger. Before finally settling of fury. I saw the spark light in her eyes. Fury boiling over into a fire of revenge.

"So, my girl on fire. You ready to light up the world?" I smiled.

"With my rebel beside me? It's going to burn!"

 **A.N. Wasn't expecting a sequel until it literally popped into my head. So here it is. Hope you all like it.**


	3. Part three: War

**Katniss raised her bow and arrow. Poised and looking graceful, she took a deep breath. She could do this. Her mom, sister and Gale stood off to the side watching her. She could do this...for them. She just hoped the rest of Panem would forgive her.**

 _ **Part three: War**_

 _Katniss POV_

My road to recovery was apparently going to be really long, and hard. My mind scrambled by the vicious blow to the head by Johanna, and being thrown into the area twice. I wasn't who I used to be, and I doubt I'd ever be the same again.

My only help was Gale. He knew me so well so when I freaked he was able to help in a way no one else could. He'd unscramble my brain and help me collect my thoughts.

For this reason I managed to convince Coin to allow Gale to be with me at all times. She wanted me to be her 'Mockingjay', the face of the rebellion. I needed to be in top shape for it and without Gale, I wouldn't be

An explanation was given for why Johanna smashed my head in with a spool. I was the lucky one plucked from the masses to be the face of the rebellion. Yay me! So the other tributes were told to do anything to get me out alive, well all those bar the careers. This was a blow, it meant that poor sweet Mags gave her life for me. It made me feel nauseated.

Solider training was hard. I ended up back in the hospital several times through out my training. The gruelling workouts, the all too real battle re-enactments had me a quaking, sobbing mess that used her head and wall to relieve her stress.

Gale of course was my saving grace. After admonishing me for hurting myself over and over he would hug me, kiss my head tenderly, and tell me it was all going to be alright over and over. It was of course because I had him, and after a while the freak-outs became less and less and the training got easier.

After all that. Gale and I were put in the glamour squad. A squad of seven highly talented soldiers and my camera crew who were assigned to follow me to shoot promos. It took us so far off the front line that we may as well have stayed in district thirteen.

It made it even harder to kill Snow. But me and Gale made a pact to do it, no matter what it took.

We had time. To enjoy the wedding of my fellow victor and ally Finnick and his long term girlfriend Annie. It was a surprise learning that one. For many years he was seen as the eternal play boy. But after seeing him and Annie together, you could tell it was true love. Just like Gale and I.

It was easy for me to forgive Finnick for his part in the game inside the games. For some reason I could not stay mad at that guy. It seemed I had gotten to know the real Finnick, and I liked him. He made everything seem less like a lie. He was a smooth talker. Plus, Mags practically raised him, and for him to not be mad at me for her death told me that he was a special guy.

The next night we were posted out to our base. We were to follow the front line and comment on the destruction left behind, at the last minute, they added Peeta to the group.

It wasn't all bad. Despite the fact that we were passing through charted territory there was still a lot of game style traps hidden everywhere. So we still managed to get a glimpse of the real life war, and use our many skills we'd learnt.

Peeta done a great promo, right after district eights hospital was bombed. Leaving no survivors. He fiercely attacked the capitol for carrying out the callous attack. It then panned to Gale and I shooting down the attacking hover craft, then to me crying out at the sight of destruction. Then to an explanation of how our relationship had changed, how the war had both changed us, and how it was too late to try to repair our relationship. We were too damaged by this war. It gained us favour with districts four and one. That only left two.

It was the toughest nut to crack. There were deeply loyal to the capitol, which received most of their sources. Gale was the one who got them to cave. We sealed them into their weapons vault. All entrances and exits covered bar one.

I was mad at Gale for doing it, considering how both our fathers died. But I understood why. We were there armed and ready when the first of the survivors came out. I pleaded with them face to face to turn their weapons to Snow. I was shot at close range. Gale instantly shot the shooter dead. His first kill.

Thankfully Cinna had made my Mockingjay suit bullet proof. I woke up a half an hour later back in the rebel camp. With Gale anxiously holding my hand tight.

A few days, and with the whole of Panem behind us, we took on the Capitol, having managed to make it to the front line.

Snow had arranged for all citizens from the Capitol to take refuge in his house. Children first. Once the children were in the bombs arrived. Killing and injuring most of the children.

That's when Gale spotted Prim. She was at the front line tending to all the injured. He had remembered something that he'd seen back in thirteen. The bombs were doubled up, they drew people in after the first wave hit then the second would hit.

He managed to get to her just before the second wave hit. They were caught up in the after blast. Thankfully they only sustained minor burns.

My anger for snow ramped up at that point, I was gunning for his blood. We took over the Palace and that's when a decided to go hunting for Snow.

I found him and he lured me into a talk, and that's when I realised that it was Coin who had killed the children, and that she was planning on killing more, with the help of another games. It was never going to stop.

That's when my plans had changed. Snow would still die, but not by my hand. I had another agenda to fulfil.

#~# ~# ~# ~#

Katniss raised her bow and arrow. Poised and looking graceful, she took a deep breath. She could do this. Her mom, sister and Gale stood off to the side watching her. She could do this...for them. She just hoped the rest of Panem would forgive her.

She looked to Gale, looking him dead in the eye she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. He looked confused for a mere moment, then it clicked. Horror spread across his face and he made a move for her, yelling no.

But she couldn't let him stop her. She had to do this. Raising her bow, she took another deep breath and let the arrow fly – straight into President Coins heart.

The crowd broke into an uproar. Snow was laughing manically, splattering his clothes in blood as he did so. Half the crowd went for him, the other half, her.

Gale reached her first he clung to her to try to protect her, but it was no use. They were surrounded by dozens of district thirteen soldiers. They ripped a struggling Gale away from her.

"No! Katniss!" He screamed. She heard the crunching of bones as he tried in vain to break free and reach her.

She felt a foot connect with the back of her knee and she feel hard to the ground. Her world went black when a sack was there over her head. She felt her arms and legs being bound, then the rough hands of her tormentors lifting her up and carrying her off somewhere.

All the while, the only thing she could hear, was Gales screams.

#~#~#~#~

 _Katniss POV_

An hour after being held up in some sort of dimly lit room Haymitch entered with my reprieve.

"Gale almost got himself killed." He said as he sat on the floor.

"How many people did he injure?" I asked nervously holding my head in my hands.

"Five soldiers hospitalised with various facial fractures."

"Oh god." I groaned.

"He loves you." He stated.

"Yeah."

"and you him?"

I looked at him square in the eyes. What was the point in lying? I was dying anyway.

"I tried loving Peeta." I said. "But—"

"Your heart already belonged to Gale."

"Long before the games." I said and he nodded. "You're free by the way."

"Huh?" I asked unintentionally.

"You're a free woman. Paylor held an emergency meeting with the rest of the rebel leaders...the ones who survived anyway, and after debating about the pressure you were under, all the things Coin done to unhinge you, they agreed you should go free."

"They suspected her all along?"

"There was a plan to overthrow her." He nodded. "You got there first."

"Snow got there first. He was the one who made me realise that Coin was playing me, that she put Prim's life in danger."

"Playing the game until his last breath."

"So, he's definitely dead?"

"I saw the body myself. Choked on his own blood."

"It's over. It's finally over!"

"Yeah and now you can go home with Gale, Prim and your mom." He smiled.

Standing up he held out his hand and helped me up. We walked quickly through the narrow corridors and through the back gardens. As Haymitch explained, I may have been exonerated, but there was still people gunning for my blood.

We made it after ten tense minutes. Checking to make sure the coast was clear we rushed onto the train. I was immediately greeted by Prim diving at me. Hugging me tighter than before. Mom was next. She too hugged me like she never had before.

Once released I glanced around the room. I saw Peeta in the corner and he gave me a relived smile. I smiled back and continued looking.

My eyes found Finnick and Annie, again they hugged me tightly. There was still one person missing.

"Where's—?"

"There's my girl." His smooth voice interrupted me and I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Gale." I whispered. I ran to him diving on him much like Prim did to me. He caught me easily.

"You're safe" He sighed kissing my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I replied.

"You got to stop doing that to me." His response was painful.

"I promise." I said kissing his lips. He nodded too overwhelmed to speak.

I didn't need to break that promise. Not any more. Nothing was stopping us from being happy now.

#~# ~# ~#

A.N. This one took me a while. I couldn't get the flow right. I hope you all enjoy.


	4. Part four: Peace

**Gale was trembling. He could hardly catch a breath. He took a few deep breaths. It did nothing to calm his nerves. He didn't think anything would. Not today.**

 **Part four: Peace.**

 _Gale POV_

Breathe, Gale! In and out. It's simple. You have been doing it from birth. My body trembled with nerves. I couldn't believe today was the day. The day we got our happy ending. No, beginning, our happy beginning.

I tried loosening the collar on my suit. It didn't work, I didn't feel any less nervous. I looked to my friend Thom, he smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"Shut up." I growled.

"You'll be fine." Finnick said calmly. I looked at him pointedly. "Look we all experienced it. I had my freaking wedding in the middle of a war. At least you're getting yours on a nice, hot summers day." He was right of course.

"You're right. I know. Just, what if she doesn't show?" I asked nervously. The guys laughed. "Shut up." I growled again.

Just then my younger brothers arrived, along with my sister, Prim, and Annie and her little girl. Thom was my best man, Finnick the grooms-man. My brothers page boys. Prim, Annie, Posy and little Iris were maid of honour, bridesmaid, and flower girls respectively. All dressed in Lilac.

My mom followed the wedding party soon after. She loved lovely in a lilac dress to match the wedding colours. The guests where here. It was time.

Breathe, Gale. I reminded myself as the music started. The doors of the church opened and with a deep breath, Katniss came into view.

I swear my heart stopped beating. She was stunning. She wore a long fitted, strapless, ivory gown, with a little poof at the bottom, and a lace overlay. Her hair was pinned up to perfection, with a beautiful long veil falling down her back. Her make-up, simple and glowing. She walked down the isle slowly with her mom guiding her.

"Breathe, Gale." Thom said nudging me. I nodded and wiped away the tears that were escaping my eyes.

I never thought we'd have this moment. So many times I thought I'd loose her. Yet here we were getting married at last. Finally getting our happy beginning.

"You look beautiful." I breathed as she reached me.

"I'm in a dress." She scowled pulling a face. I couldn't help but laugh. "You scrub up well yourself handsome." She added smiling. I replied by kissing her gorgeous, soft, sweet tasting lips.

"Let's leave the kissing until after the I do's, shall we?" The minister said. We chucked and apologised simultaneously.

We turned to face the minister, and he began the speech. I could hardly concentrate on his words. I was too enthralled with the beauty of my wife to be. Soon it came to our vows.

"Katniss, my best friend. The only person who knows me better than I know myself. The only one whom I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't, and wouldn't want to, love anyone the way I do you. You are literally half of my soul. And I promise to love you with all I have for all eternity." I slid the ring on her finger and kissed it tenderly. She smiled beatifically before saying her own vows.

"My Gale, my rebel. There was a time where I thought I would never reach this point in my life. A time where I wasn't certain of anything, except for my feelings for you. They seemed to buried deep inside of me for so long, that when they finally broke free they took over. The moment I realised I loved you was the moment I realised that I had something else to live for. Something else to fight for. A love so strong that it changed my life. It changed the path that I was on, and made me fight for something I thought was a myth. True love. Because, Gale, from the moment we first met, it was true love, and that is something so rare that I will hold onto it with all that I have. I too will love you for all eternity."

I had to remind myself to keep breathing as she slipped the band on my ring finger. The minister announced us as man and wife, and I was finally able to pull her in for a kiss. All our love for each other pouring out into that one union.

"OK. Time to party." My best man, Thom announced. The crowed clapped and we reluctantly broke apart to join our family in the celebration.

#~# ~# ~# ~

An hour married. I still couldn't wrap my head around that. It had been such a long road to get here. I had been full of such fear that someone, somewhere was going to come and rip all that I worked for away from me. To take her away from me, that I hadn't actually slept for months.

Someone did try though, _he_ tried. Thankfully Katniss didn't allow it to happen. She's loved me too much. Despite me still not totally believing that.

It was two weeks ago. Katniss and our families were milling around trying to get all the last minute things ready for our big day. All three houses full to bursting with decorations, dresses, suits, flowers, etc. With no more games and no more use for the 'victors' houses we sort of took over the village, and occupied three of the eight homes that stood in the small square.

Having not been sleeping well the closer our wedding got, Katniss decided that we would move into our house early. Knowing that all I really needed was the reassurance that she was right next to me. It helped, but only so much, as Katniss was surprisingly traditional and wouldn't sleep next to me until our wedding night.

On either side of our large four bedroom home, was our parents. Mum and my brothers to the right of ours in an equally big four bedroom home, and Ivy and Prim to the right, in their more modest, but still large, three bedroom home. It was bliss.

During the festivities, Peeta had managed to sneak into the house, where he found Katniss alone, going over the seating arrangements. That's when he pounced, he told her that he still loved her and begged her to run away with him. She tried letting him down gently, but he was so determined to win her over that he wouldn't listen. That's when I had came in with the rest of our family, and she had to forcefully and publicly tell him, that it was no use. That she chose me. It had always been me, even before the games had wedged a hole between us. It had always been me, throughout it all.

She felt awful for doing it to him. She in no way wanted to hurt Peeta, neither did I. But he needed a harsh reality to hopefully, finally move on.

He left after that, and Katniss began laying beside me at night until I fell asleep. I felt awful for doing it too her. But my anxiety and fear was a long running, deep routed thing. It would take me a long time to get over it.

Now he sat in the corner sulking. I knew why he was here. He wasn't ready to let her go. It annoyed me but I understood. I would probably have been the same if the roles had been reversed. He sat watching her trail a dance across the floor with her sister. Our sister. We were one family now. She unwittingly sashayed closer to Peeta's table. My anxiety got the better of me and I followed.

"There's my girl." I said happily grabbing her waist and pulling her flush with my body. Prim smiled and danced her way over to Posy.

"Your wife." She corrected and I could hardly keep the smile off my face.

"It still doesn't seem real." I said twirling her out and back to me again.

"Yet, it is." She smiled. I nodded and kissed her tenderly. "You'll get used to it. After all, you have me for forever now. You'll eventually get sick of me."

"Impossible!" I declared. She laughed. "The way I love you, forever is nowhere near enough time." I added.

"I dare say that we'd be together long after we've breathed our last." She replied. That thought pained me. "Many, many, many years from now." She added sensing my anxiety.

I nodded and held her close to me. Continuing to spin us across the floor I couldn't help thinking, the rest of our lives really wasn't long enough.

#~# ~# ~# ~

 _Yet, the rest of their lives they did have. Together right until the very end. Through, rebuilding the entire district of twelve. Three children Hayden, Juniper and Luca, one miscarriage of their beloved second daughter Starla. Countless nieces, nephews, and grand-kids, and the loss of both their mothers at old age, they remained totally in love. And at ninety six Katniss took her last breath, wrapped in a Gale's still strong arms. Less than a minute later he followed her, and they were reunited on the other side. Together really isn't long enough when it's true love._

# ~# ~# ~#

 **A.N. Hope you all enjoyed the ending**.


End file.
